A Cricket's Wish
by tarin2014tfan
Summary: Leo is struggling to come up with a Christmas gift for Donnie.


**A Cricket's Wish**

**Disclaimer** \- I do not own TMNT or any of the characters therein. Some VERY rich dude does.  
**Rating** \- Mature (Don't like. Do not read.)  
**Story Warnings** \- Emotional distress, Mentions of fictional movie violence, Tcest, Romance, Brotherly fluff, (Don't like these topics? Do not read.)  
**Pairings** \- Leonardo X Donatello (Don't like? Do not read.)  
**Universe** \- 2003  
**Ages **\- Any age after the first Battle Nexus competition.

**Summary** \- Leo is struggling to come up with a Christmas gift for Donnie.

**A Cricket's Wish**

Wintertime in New York City.

Some people would say it was the worst imaginable misery on Earth. And they'd be right.

Others would say once the loud, overcrowded, city-that-never-sleeps was draped in a blanket of white, it wasn't so bad. And they'd be right. At least in the opinion of a certain blue masked ninja turtle, they'd be right.

Leo was convinced snow was magical. Maybe not literally, but the enchantment it brought to humans, and mutant turtles alike could not be denied. With little effort, that simple phenomenon of nature could transform the ugly, eyesore of a metropolis he lived in into a glistening, joy filled wonderland in only a few short hours.

For a brief time, the piles of garbage clogging the alleys, and littering the city streets would be covered by white fluff. The refuse of a disposable society would be transformed into fairy clouds fallen from the sky, opening doorways of imaginary adventure for children, and inspired adults.

Gone would be the never ending grey of brick and mortar. Everything, every surface regardless of size or shape would be transformed by snow, pure and untouched, sparkling with brilliance in even the smallest amount of light as if kissed by the noonday sun.

It was beauty beyond description.

Oh sure, come morning when the city's inhabitants woke, this pristine beauty would quickly become nothing more than churned up piles of filthy slush dotted with soggy trash of every possible description. But right now, in this moment, with the snow swirling down, it was truly magical. And sitting atop one of the tallest apartment buildings in the area, Leonardo, the leader in blue, was grateful to have all of this beauty and wonder to himself.

He was also grateful someone had put a heated greenhouse on the roof, or he would literally be freezing his tail off.

Mindful of the potted plants clustered around, Leo carefully shifted his weight in an attempt to relieve the ache in his lower back. He hadn't been sitting there very long, but his body was still suffering the effects of having been thrown the full length of a semi trailer into a pile of metal shelving two nights ago.

The pain, although not as bad as the night he was injured, lingered.

Watching the snow fall, Leo allowed himself a rare feeling of satisfaction. Hurting though he was, the ninja leader knew he wasn't the only one still feeling the effects of that night's run in with the Purple Dragons.

Raphael hadn't appreciated his older brother being thrown into a pile of jagged metal one bit, least of all by Hun. He had appreciated the blond Neanderthal gloating about it even less. So, in true Raphael fashion, the emerald brawler had taken steps to resolve the situation more to his liking.

The look on Hun's face when the gang leader caught sight of the enraged turtle bearing down on him at full speed with a vehicle cylinder head in his hands... Priceless! Hun may not have cried "Mommy!", but Leo was pretty sure the muscle-bound gangster had seriously considered it.

The leaf green turtle may have sustained significant deep tissue bruising to his lower back, but he was pretty certain Hun was now wearing an upper torso body cast, especially after Mikey stomped on top of the injured gang leader with everything he could muster when exiting the semi.

Leo let out a quiet snicker. His baby brother could be as ruthless as Raphael when he wanted to be.

Donnie had been the only one of Leo's brothers not to get in at least one hit to the fallen gang leader before leaving the truck. The family medic had been concerned with more important things; like the possibility of hidden injuries Leo may have sustained from crashing into those metal shelves. Revenge on an already beaten enemy wasn't a high priority.

Donnie's brothers knew the bo master would get his hits in the next time they encountered Hun and his minions. Family came first.

A smile spread across Leo's face at the thought of his brothers. The only thing that could possibly make sitting there watching the snow fall any better would be sharing it with them. One purple banded brother in particular.

Leo drew a deep breath, letting it out slowly. A small amount of the magical wonder he felt left with the breath as he exhaled.

As enjoyable as it would be to share this moment with Donatello, it would definitely defeat the purpose of being out, alone, in the middle of the night, during a snowstorm in the first place.

Normally, Leo would be sitting at home, drinking hot chocolate, and watching _A Christmas Carol_ with his family. Instead, he was out in the middle of a snowstorm, trying to solve a personal dilemma with no idea as to how.

Tomorrow was Christmas, and while the holiday itself posed no problems for the leaf green turtle, the traditions surrounding it did. Mainly, the tradition of giving gifts.

Being the efficient, time-managing turtle that he was, Leo's gifts to his family and friends were currently tucked up underneath his bed, well hidden from a certain nunchuck swinging younger brother with a tendency to snoop behind several dust covered cardboard boxes. They had been tagged, wrapped, and ready for the tree since August.

Well, everyone's gift except for Donnie's.

Needing a gift for his genius brother was the reason Leo was now topside sitting in a greenhouse watching the snow fall instead of relaxing in the warmth, and security of the lair. He had been out for several hours, still had no_ clue_ what to get his genius brother for Christmas, and the clock was rapidly ticking down.

He had never had any problems coming up with suitable gifts for any of his brothers before. Leo knew them better than he knew himself. Finding something each one would appreciate, and enjoy for years to come was as easy as breathing.

This year that simply was not the case.

The problem wasn't with Donnie, not by any means. He hadn't changed one bit. He was still the kind, loving, gentle turtle who put everyone else before him he had always been.

The problem was with Leo.

Somewhere along the way over the course of the past year, Leo's feelings for his genius brother had changed. He no longer saw Donnie as just a brother, or teammate, but as someone more... Prized? Treasured?

Leo shook his head. No, that wasn't right. Donnie wasn't a _possession_! Not some _thing_ to be owned! Far from it!

Donnie was a person! A_ very_ special person. Someone who was... was... _Why_!? Leo's hands clenched in frustration. Why was it so hard for him to put these new feelings for his brother into words?!

Leo sighed, concentrating on the falling snow until his frustration passed.

These feelings, they were so different from anything he had ever felt before, for anyone, let alone one of his brothers. They seemed so fragile, as if they would shatter at any moment. Yet at the same time, these new, wondrous feelings felt so strong, as if they could withstand anything. They were comforting, yet terrifying; a complete and utter contradiction.

Like opposites coming together to make a whole; two sides of the same coin.

Leo smiled, his eyes taking on a dreamy, far-away look.

That was it! Being with Donnie made him feel both strong and weak, confident and insecure, safe yet threatened. It made him feel...

Whole.

Realization dawned. Donnie was no longer just a brother. Leo now saw him as a potential mate. And a new set of hand tools, or microscope lenses, though ideal gifts for one's brother, were by no means suitable for one's soulmate.

An exasperated snort broke the silence of the greenhouse. Having finally gotten to the root of his problem in no way helped rectify Leo's gift giving dilemma. Brothers he knew how to 'shop' for. What did one give a potential lover? Lingerie?

Leo seriously doubted they made lacy negligees to fit mutant turtles. It was even more doubtful he could convince Donnie to wear one even if they did.

Caught up in his musings, the sword master missed the subtle shift in energy as someone stepped out onto the rooftop. When the door to the greenhouse squeaked open, followed by an immediate rush of cold air, Leo knew his inattention had left him with the very real threat of being seen.

Pulling his swords, the leader in blue leapt off the table, sending several flower pots crashing to the floor. He crouched down, shielding himself behind several brightly blooming poinsettias, waiting for whatever action the intruder chose to take next.

"Don't go and get all excited there, young fella," an old man snickered as he limped into the open space between the tables of seedlings. "I knew you were in here. I just figured you were cold, and come in out of the storm to get warm."

Leo huddled unmoving behind the rows of plants, trying desperately to remain hidden from view as the old man reached for the pull string attached to a single overhead bulb. Relief was palpable for the leaf green turtle when weak, yellow light filled the space, and he could see the milky film covering the old man's eyes.

Blind though the old man may be, Leo wasn't about to believe him hindered in any way. The ninja leader and his brothers had faced off against far too many adversaries with a supposed disability, ending up in the fight of their lives, to assume an impairment, any impairment, meant weakness. Leo's best strategy would to leave as quickly as possible.

"I'm sorry for trespassing," the leaf green turtle mumbled, moving a step closer to the door. "I'll be going now."

"What's the hurry?" The old man bent down, picking the scattered flowerpots up off the floor. "I don't get much company, and in case you haven't noticed, it's coming a blizzard out there."

Leo chanced a glance out the greenhouse windows. Sure enough, snow was coming down thicker, and faster than it had been mere moments before.

He could leave, and take his chances with the storm, or he could stay put, and take his chances with the old man. Neither option was all that appealing.

"Take a seat," the old man said, setting his recovered flowerpots on a shelf. "We can chat a spell. Maybe fix whatever that problem is you have going on."

Leo's eyeridges furrowed into a slight frown. "What makes you think I have a problem?"

The old man turned, unerringly pinning the leaf green turtle with his unseeing gaze. "You're sitting in a stranger's greenhouse during a snowstorm on Christmas Eve. If that doesn't shout 'problem', I don't know what does."

Leo smiled, shaking his head. The old man had him on that one.

"So young fella, what's your problem?"

Allowing himself to relax a bit, Leo slid his swords back into their sheaths. "I'm trying to find a gift for my... umm..." he looked away, feeling heat rising in his face. "Someone."

"Someone, huh?" The old man smiled. "Yeah, I remember needing to get a present for 'someone' once, and not having a clue what to get them." He skillfully placed dirt in several pots, adding seeds, and water before speaking again. "Tell me about this someone. Maybe I can help you come up with something suitable."

"Well," Leo perched himself on a corner of the old man's worktable. "This person is smart, brilliant even. A true genius. He's kind, dedicated. Takes care of everyone around him almost to the point of neglecting himself."

"Almost?" the old man asked, not bothering to pause in his work.

Admiration for his brother was evident in Leo's voice as he spoke. "No, he does. He neglects himself all the time. He's just so giving, so... so... special." The turtle chuckled, "I know that sounds lame, but I can't describe it any other way."

"No, it doesn't sound lame, young fella. It says quite a bit about him._ And_ you," the old man finished his potting, and moved down to the next table. "What's he into? What does he find interesting?" he asked, picking up a pair of pruning shears.

"Everything," Leo answered without hesitation. "Like I said, Don's a genius. He gets an idea in his head, and will chase after it for days, sometimes weeks before he's satisfied. He gets so wrapped up in things he forgets to eat," Leo chuckled again. "Shower. He would sit up all night long for nights on end if we didn't make him go to bed."

The old man smiled as his fingers moved effortlessly among the plants. "He sounds like a pretty special person."

"He is," Leo said quietly. "He really, truly is."

"And it sounds to me like he's pretty special to _you_," the old man brushed the dirt, and bits of plant litter from his hands. "Or am I wrong?"

"No, you're right. He is special to me," Leo answered, feeling the heat rising in his cheeks once again. "Very special."

Leo's eyes widened as he stared out the greenhouse windows into the snow filled night. That was the first time he had ever admitted that little fact to himself let alone aloud to anyone else.

Arms crossed, the old man leaned against his worktable. "Yeah, I remember what it was like to have that certain special someone in your life. You want to give them the whole world, but can't. And because of that, when you_ do_ happen to give them something it seems to fall short."

Leo stared at the blind gardener in awed wonder. It was amazing how well this old man understood what he was feeling. "Yes," he said softly.

"Well, you're in luck, young fella." The old man startled his reptilian visitor when he reached out to give Leo's leg a friendly pat. "I've got just the gift," he said, reaching under one of the covered plant tables.

Hopping down from his seat, Leo moved in for a closer look.

The old man lifted up what looked to be an ordinary chest cooler, setting it on the table in the space Leo had just vacated.

The blue banded turtle couldn't help but wonder what the container really was, because it certainly wasn't a cooler. It was full of holes! There was no possible way it would keep anything cool let alone cold.

"Since it's cold outside, you can't dilly-dally around with this," the old man stressed, opening the container. "You have to go straight home."

Leo cast the old man a curious glance before stretching up on his tiptoes trying in vain to see inside the supposed cooler over the old man's shoulder.

The old man reached inside, pulling out a tiny wooden cage. The side slats were so close together it was impossible to see what was inside.

Leo's curiosity grew.

The second the old man set the small cage on the table the contents became obvious.

"A cricket?"

"Mh-hm." The old man nodded, placing the cooler back under the table. "A cricket. It's good luck to have a cricket in the house," he grinned. "Didn't you know that? His song protects your home from bad vibrations, and keeps evil and misfortune away. Cricket also teaches us to speak up, loud and clear for what we want. Helps us focus on our goals."

After wrapping the cricket cage in several layers of insulating cloth, the old man held the small bundle out to Leo. "And to give one to another shows how much they mean to you. You're giving them nature's music, and a means to always find the light, even in the dark."

Leo stared numbly at the cloth wrapped bundle in the old man's hands. Slowly, he looked up into the old man's kind and caring face. For some odd reason, it felt as if the old man's words were meant for the leaf green turtle as well?

"Well, you going to take it, or not?" the old man asked, humor filling his voice.

"Oh, _Oh_! Yes, I'm sorry! I-I mean, thank you!" Leo took the proffered bundle, bowing deeply to the old gardener. "Thank you very much, sir."

The blue banded ninja was equally as surprised when the old man returned his bow.

"You are very welcome, my young friend."

Leo was engulfed in a sudden feeling of warmth. He smiled, cradling the old man's gift close to his chest.

"The storm seems to be letting up a bit. You might want to be heading home now, young fella. If not, you might just end up spending Christmas Day right here," the old man chuckled.

A quick look out the greenhouse windows proved the old man right yet again.

How on Earth could he, a blind man, possibly know the storm was lessening? He couldn't see, he hadn't been outside, and the snowflakes weren't hitting the glass enclosure hard enough to make any noise!

Leo turned to stare wide eyed at his host. At least not any audible noise.

Donnie had once told them it was a scientifically proven fact that when a person lost the use of one of their senses, the other four became sharper to compensate for the loss. That being the case, the old man's hearing had to be on a level close to that of Master Splinter.

The leaf green turtle made a mental note to ask his father about it when he got back to the lair.

A goofy grin spread across Leo's face.

Maybe he'd ask Donatello instead. The genius turtle would definitely have some interesting insights into the subject. And knowing Donnie, he would have any number of informational sites bookmarked on his computer, or have an hours long PowerPoint presentation tucked away somewhere on his hard drive.

Leo would ask his brother _after_ he gave him the cricket.

"Now remember," the old man said, interrupting Leo's thoughts. "Hurry home, but _be careful_. It wouldn't do you any good to fall, and break a leg."

Leo opened his mouth to reply only to be cut off as the old man threw open the greenhouse door.

"If your Don is as smart as you say he is, he'll know what to do to keep your cricket alive." The old man had somehow slipped in behind Leo, and with both hands on the leaf green turtle's carapace was pushing him towards the exit. "Give it to him right away, as soon as you get home. Don't wait!"

Leo suddenly found himself standing outside the greenhouse in ankle deep snow. He jumped when the greenhouse door slammed closed in front of him.

"_Go_!" the old man shouted through the glass, making shooing motions with his hands. "Get yourself home, boy!"

No longer sitting inside the cozy warmth of the greenhouse, Leo now felt the full force of the winter storm. And it was _cold_! He didn't need anyone telling him twice to get moving!

With ninja speed, the leaf green turtle took off across the roof, leaping over snow covered heating units, and forgotten furniture that happened to be in his way.

Leo hoped the snow would continue falling for several more hours, and cover his tracks. Having the Foot clan prowling the rooftops, and sewers trying to find his family on Christmas Day was the last thing he wanted to deal with.

Stopping at the roof's edge, Leo turned back to take one final look at the greenhouse. He frowned seeing the glass structure now dark with no sign of the old man anywhere.

"That guy must be part ninja," the sword master muttered to himself before disappearing over the edge of the building, and into the sewers below.

* * *

By the time Leo made it back to the lair, he was feeling rather pleased with himself.

All of the standing water in the tunnels was frozen solid, and had been for weeks allowing him to practically speed skate the entire way back. He'd made it home in record time.

Grinning widely, the blue banded ninja punched in the security code for the hidden door to the lair.

He was going to enjoy teasing his brothers about his speed in getting back from uptown, but he was by no means going to tell them the circumstances surrounding that speedy return. He had his image as leader to uphold after all.

Stepping inside the lair, Leo was hit with a wave of warm air filled with the scent of popcorn, and homemade cinnamon cookies. He stopped for a minute, closed his eyes, and just breathed, letting his chilled body revel in warmth and security that was home.

Walking into the main living area, the first thing the returning ninja noticed was his two brightly banded brothers sitting on the sofa. The second thing he noticed was the Christmas movie they were watching.

Or was it a war movie?

He couldn't really tell.

"Why is Santa holding a rocket launcher?" Leo asked, leaning forward to prop his elbows on the back of the sofa.

"Because the evil elf Twinklestar poisoned all the Christmas gingerbread snowman cookies to turn humans into his mindless slaves so he can mine all the mini colored marshmallows from the North Pole, and take over the cream fluff industry thereby plunging the world's economy into ruin for generations to come."

It was absolutely amazing how much Mikey could get out in a single breath.

"An' it was da only weapon he had left after dey blew up da sleigh," Raph added.

"Uh-hu." Leo watched the scene play out on the television screens. "And the reindeer have guns for antlers?"

"Naw, jus' Rudolf," Raph said, taking a handful of popcorn from the bowl sitting in Mikey's lap. "It's got somethin' ta do wit his nose. We kinda missed dat part. We were in da kitchen gettin' more snacks."

Leo looked from one brother to the other, and shook his head. Some things he would never understand no matter how hard he tried, like Mikey's and Raph's preference in movies.

Mikey tipped his head over the back of the sofa until he could see Leo around the back of Raph's carapace. "Did you get Donnie's present?" he asked, not bothered in the least by the fact that Leo appeared to be upside down from that angle.

Leo opened his mouth to reply, then snapped it shut with an audible pop.

"How did you know I was out getting a gift for Donnie?" The leaf green turtle scowled at his youngest brother.

Mikey's head now hung off the side of the sofa with his attention back on the movie. "Cuz there wasn't one for him under your bed."

"Just _why_ were you snooping around under my bed, Michelangelo?"

"I wasn't _snooping_," Mikey turned back to his brother with a highly indignant look on his face. "F.Y.I. I was getting your presents out to put them under the tree." He jabbed a finger in the general direction of the family's Christmas tree emphasizing his point.

Leo leaned to one side for a clear view of the Christmas tree around the massive television array. Sure enough, there were the presents he had wrapped for his family and friends sitting in a neat pile under the tree along with four other neatly arranged piles.

"No need to thank me, bro," Mikey mumbled around the handful of popcorn in front of his mouth. "If that's that four hundred piece artist's pencil set I was saving up for," the sea green turtle turned to give his big brother a cheeky, popcorn crumb dusted grin. "That's thanks enough."

Leo just shook his head. "Why do I even bother?" he chuckled.

"I've been wonderin' dat fer years, bro," Raph snickered, handing his older brother a cookie. "Oh, Don's in da lab, jus' so ya know."

"Thanks. Enjoy your..." Leo glanced up at the television array just in time to see Frosty the Snowman fire needle thin icicle darts from his 'belly' towards an army of brainwashed snowflake fairies throwing fruitcake shaped grenades. "Movie?"

Raph gave Leo a thumb's up as Mikey's excited voice rang out, "Man! That was SO awesome! Can't you just see the look on ol' Shred-head's face if we could do THAT!"

Rolling his eyes, Leo took a bite of his cookie, and turned down the hall heading for Donnie's lab.

* * *

Because of the inevitable ups and downs of having an off the scale genius for a sibling, Donnie's brothers learned early on to knock before entering the lab. It had been a painful lesson at times, especially for Michelangelo, but once it was learned it was never forgotten.

After all, it was better to be safe than sorry.

Not knowing what his brother was up to behind those closed doors, Leo knocked long and loud. He kept his hand poised to repeat the action as often as necessary until he got the all clear from the purple banded turtle inside.

He had no intentions of moving his hand anywhere near that doorknob without it.

Being the family physician, and the resident Mr. Fix-it, Donnie was used to interruptions. It never failed! If he was behind a closed door for more than five minutes, someone always needed him for something, especially if he was in the shower.

When the all too familiar sound of someone knocking reverberated throughout the lab the genius wasn't startled at all. Truthfully, he'd been expecting it for a while, and didn't even bother looking up from the papers spread out on his desk.

He did however lose some of his good humor when the pounding went on much longer than he felt was necessary.

Scowling, Donnie glared at the closed door from the corner of his eye.

What did his brothers think he would be doing in here? Making smoke bombs?! This late at night knowing tomorrow was Christmas Day?! Hardly!

He didn't want to be cleaning dye off the ceiling in the morning any more than anyone else!

"It's not locked!"

Slipping his papers into a file folder, Donnie turned towards the door as it began to open. He half expected to see Mikey or Raph coming in to invite him to watch holiday movies with them, and was more than a little surprised to see Leo enter instead.

After a quick glance at the wall clock hanging across from his desk, Donnie's surprise instantly evaporated, and his good humor took a serious nose dive.

"Leonardo Hamato! Where have you been!? Do you realize I have been waiting for you for over thirty minutes?"

Leo cringed.

That morning before practice, after making sure he had Leo's undivided attention, Donnie had stated in a clear and precise manner he wanted to examine his brother's back to reevaluate the bruising. After dinner. And for the stubborn leader to take it easy until then.

Leo had missed the appointment.

Oops.

Adding insult to injury, or more accurately fuel to the bonfire, Leo had not only missed his check-up, but the leaf green turtle had also been out leaping across alleys, racing over rooftops, and speed skating through trash strewn sewers in sub-freezing temperatures. That wasn't exactly taking it easy either.

Double oops.

Nothing, no force in Heaven or on Earth, was going to save him from the wrath of an angry Donatello.

Donnie stalked over to his brother. He yanked the door all the way open, took Leo none too gently by the arm, and pulled him inside. "Did I, or did I not tell you I wanted to check your back?! And did I also not tell you to _take it easy_?!"

Leo drew a deep breath to try and get a word in edgewise.

Wishful thinking on his part.

"Don't answer that! It was a rhetorical question," the angry turtle pushed Leo down to sit on one of the exam tables. "Because I know I did! I have witnesses!"

He wasn't sure, but Leo thought he heard two very familiar snickers coming from just outside the open doorway.

"What I do want an answer to, is why weren't you listening, and why were you out in the middle of a blizzard? _Alone_!?"

Donatello didn't look very receptive to anything his blue banded brother had to say, standing there with his arms crossed and scowling. In fact, to said brother, he looked a lot like Raphael on a very bad day.

Leo had to at least _try_.

"Donnie, I..."

He was stumbling over his words!? His tongue must be just as scared as the rest of him.

Only one thing left to do. Be completely and utterly honest.

"I had to get your Christmas present." Leo held the fabric wrapped bundle in his hands out to his brother. "Merry Christmas."

The first thing that went through Donnie's mind was that this must be what a balloon feels like when all of the air is released at once.

The genius' anger just vanished. It no doubt helped that Leo sat there looking very hopeful, and extremely contrite. A lot like a child with chocolate smeared on his face caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

"Leo..." Donnie reached for the bundle, taking it from his brother. "Thank you," he gave Leo a warm, heartfelt smile. "But for future reference, I would prefer you safe at home rather than running around in the cold getting me a gift."

Leo couldn't help the smile that blossomed across his face. He just might make it out of this in one piece.

"I'll keep that in mind, but... umm, you need to open it," he pointed to the bundle Donnie now held. "It's kind of time sensitive."

Donnie's face brightened as he looked the package over. "What is it?"

"Open it and find out."

Still grinning, Donnie carefully removed each layer of fabric exposing the little wooden cage it protected. When the last layer fell away, the tiny cricket inside began to sing.

Donnie was in awe. "Where did you find a cricket this time of year in New York City?!"

Leo just shrugged.

It was amazing to Leo the amount of joy reflected on the usually oh-so-serious turtle's face as Donnie listened to the cricket sing. Little did the leader know just how much that same amount of joy was reflected on his own face as he watched Donatello.

"I have just the place for him." Grinning Donnie looked up at his brother, "Do you remember that terrarium I set up a few months ago?"

Leo nodded. "The one we used to observe those odd little creatures we found in the underground city?"

"That's the one. Once we found out those creatures were harmless to the environment, and let them go, I kept the terrarium set up. I figured Mikey might bring home an injured animal, and I'd need it. The cricket can live in there! It has a wide variety of vegetation, and fresh running water, it'll be perfect!"

Without thinking, Donnie took Leo's hand, leading the blue banded turtle deeper into the lab where the terrarium was set up.

"Hold this," Donnie muttered, handing Leo the cricket cage. "Careful," the genius tilted the little cage just a bit in Leo's hand. "We don't want to stress him out too much."

Leo couldn't help but smile. Donnie must have forgotten he was the one who carried the little cage through the frozen sewers without incident.

As Donnie removed the top to the terrarium, Leo sent a silent thank you to the blind gardener from the greenhouse. That old man had been spot on about this little insect being the perfect gift.

"Okay, in you go, little fella," Donnie murmured, opening the cage inside the terrarium. "Home sweet home."

The two turtles silently watched as the little cricket explored his new home. It didn't take long for the tiny insect to settle itself under a leaf, and begin singing.

At some point, Leo began to feel the same wonder and joy he had felt earlier sitting atop the apartment building in the greenhouse watching the snow fall.

Blushing slightly, Donnie turned to his older brother. "Can I give you your Christmas present now?" he asked shyly.

"You don't have to, Don," Leo's face was also darkening. "I didn't give you yours just to get mine."

"Oh, I know," Donnie smiled. "But I'd like to."

"Okay," Leo murmured, wondering if Donnie's eyes had always been that exact same shade of brown as melted chocolate.

Once again taking Leo by the hand, Donnie lead them even farther into the lab, past all of his oversized projects, past his dismantled projects, and past his overcrowded storage area.

"When did you get all this stuff?" Leo asked as the pair walked by. "I don't remember half of this being in here a month ago."

"That's because it wasn't." Donnie stopped in front of a large door located in the very back of the lab. "It was all in here."

"Was there a problem with leaving it in there?"

"Mh-hm," Donnie nodded, grinning widely. "It was sort of in the way of your present."

"What'd you do? Build me a car?" Leo chuckled, staring nervously at the closed door.

Donnie placed his hand on the door handle. "Nope, something _much_ better. Now close your eyes."

Leo paused just a second before doing as his brother requested. He heard the creak of rarely used hinges, and thought nothing of the sudden rush of cold air. He took a cautious step forward when Donnie tugged on his hand, followed by another, then another.

"Aa-nn-d stop!" Grasping Leo by the shoulders, Donnie turned him just a little to the left, then shifted him a little back to the right. "Okay. Open your eyes."

Leo's jaw would have hit the floor if it hadn't been attached to his skull.

"What... How... It's..." His mind was having difficulty processing what he was seeing. Leo turned to a laughing Donatello. "You made it..._ snow!_ Inside!" The leaf green turtle pointed into the room. "You made it snow!"

"It wasn't hard," Donnie pulled Leo further into the room. "I just needed a controlled environment to regulate the humidity and temperature. Then I needed to create the proper barometric pressure..." Donnie was interrupted by a leaf green hand lightly pressed to his mouth.

"You made it snow," Leo said softly. "For me?"

Donnie nodded.

"Thank you." Leo's voice was barely more than an awe filled whisper.

Donatello couldn't remember a time Leo had ever looked the way he did right now. Being leader, Leonardo had had to learn to not only compartmentalize his feelings, but to also shut them down, to keep his emotions hidden even from himself.

How else would he be able to give an order that could very well end up getting one of his brother's hurt. Or killed.

But right now, everything about Leo was open. Nothing was hidden. His joy over the snowfall, his embarrassment at the attention he was receiving, his admiration for the time and effort Donnie had went to, it was all showing in full and unguarded glory on his leaf green face.

Donnie was deeply touched by Leo's gift of the cricket, but right there, standing before him right now was his true gift from his big brother.

"I know how much you love watching it snow, and for obvious reasons you don't get to see it very often. So, I wanted to give that to you. If my calculations are correct, it should snow all through tonight and into tomorrow until late in the evening."

Donnie saw it the moment it happened.

Leo's guilt kicked in.

Guilt for all the effort Donnie had put in. Guilt for the time taken from other 'more important' projects that would benefit the entire family. Guilt for believing he had not shown Donnie his true appreciation by giving him a simple cricket.

Sometimes Leo was so predictable it was ridiculous.

"Stop." Donnie watched as Leo fought to put his feelings back under wraps. "I'm assuming you know the spiritual meaning surrounding the cricket."

Leo nodded.

"So do I."

Leo's face was burning from embarrassment.

"Only you could find a living cricket in the middle of winter in New York City just so you could tell me how much I mean to you."

"You're... very special to me, Donnie."

"You are just as special to me, and this is my way of telling you. I want nothing more than for you to enjoy this, and accept it for the gift of love that it is."

Leo didn't mean for it to happen. It just kind of did. When Donnie turned away, and started to leave, Leo's hand latched onto his brother's, gently pulling the genius back to stand next to him.

Donnie looked up at his brother, a confused expression on his face.

Leo felt a flash of fear.

Maybe Donnie didn't want to stay. Maybe Donnie wanted to catch up on his backlog of repairs. Maybe he...

"Would you like for me to stay? I can if you want."

... was being an idiot and overthinking the entire situation.

"No."

Donnie's smile wilted when Leo shook his head.

"I want you to stay with me always. Not just when the snow's falling."

Donnie's smile returned, brighter than before.

"I can do that too," he said, leaning into Leo's embrace.

"Merry Christmas, Donnie."

"Merry Christmas, Leo."

* * *

Standing outside the door to Donnie's snow room, Raphael quietly handed Mikey a twenty dollar bill. "You win, knucklehead," he growled. "Merry Christmas."

Mikey took the cash, tucking it away inside his belt. "Thanks, and Merry Christmas to you to, Raphie."

* * *

Sitting in the quiet of his room, eyes closed under the guise of meditating, Splinter slowly smiled. He reached out, wrapping his clawed hand around a pink tinged crystal lying next to him on the floor. At his touch, the crystal's center took on a brilliant green glow slowly growing in intensity.

"I take it your plan worked, my old friend?"

Splinter smiled down at the image of the Daimyo now visible in the center of the crystal. "Yes, old friend. I must thank you again for your assistance."

"You are very welcome, Splinter. It was an honor, and a pleasure to assist you, and your sons."

Splinter bowed to the image of his friend.

"What of your other two sons? Will you be needing assistance with them?"

Splinter chuckled, "I do not believe so, my friend. Michelangelo is by no means shy like his brother Donatello, and Raphael, although stubborn, is not as stubborn as Leonardo. However, if I do require assistance, you shall be the first I ask."

"I am at your service," the Daimyo grinned. "I shall now go, and leave you to your celebrations. Merry Christmas, my old friend."

"Merry Christmas to you as well, old friend." Splinter watched as the crystal returned to it's pale pink color before wrapping it carefully, and returning it to the chest at the foot of his bed.

"And this year it shall be a very merry Christmas indeed."

* * *

Thank you for reading.


End file.
